


魔女（中）【车】

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL胡, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	魔女（中）【车】

看过那部电影之后的第二个星期，磊磊就和女朋友分了手，毕竟没有几个姑娘能忍受脱光了躺在男友面前对方却毫无反应这种事情。磊磊一度怀疑自己的取向，他和一些很漂亮的男孩子试过，但总是差那么临门一脚。终于，在哥哥把那部磊磊都记不清情节的爱情电影的男主角带到那个宴会的晚上，磊磊忽然明白，他之所以硬不起来，只不过是因为其他那些人还都不够漂亮。此时此刻他坐在床沿俯视着正跪在自己腿间的人，他在世上最想得到最想碰触最想玷污的这个人，正用那对花瓣一样的嘴唇和白玉似的双手细心而温柔地侍弄着自己饱胀的性具，娴熟的技巧带来一阵又一阵波涛汹涌的快感，空气里的情欲在耳边劈啪作响仿佛一朵一朵芬芳的玫瑰在次第炸裂。磊磊心里残存多年的罪恶感在他射进小胡口中的一瞬奇迹般地消失了，仿佛那些痴心妄想终于变成了理所当然，再也没有什么能够阻止自己。

“小胡哥哥，你把裤子脱了，坐我上面来。”

磊磊礼貌地提出要求。小胡只稍微犹豫了一下就照做了，嘴边没擦干净的精液让他那张清秀的脸显出些被玷辱的楚楚可怜，令人兴奋。磊磊射过一次之后已经不再急切，他抱着小胡，把自己的家伙塞进对方光滑细腻的双股之间慢慢地磨蹭，享受着肌肤之亲的绵长快乐，也享受怀里的人几不可感的细微颤抖。

“小胡哥哥，让我操你好不好？”

磊磊眼神痴迷地望着他，嘴里说出最下流的话。

“小磊……我——”  
“好吗？”


End file.
